Bugs Bunny (Canon)/Christian Higdon
Summary Bugs Bunny is an animated cartoon character and the iconic mascot of Warner Brothers and the primary protagonist throughout much of the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of animated short films. He is an anthropomorphic gray and white rabbit who is famous for his flippant, nonchallant personality. He is also characterized by a Brooklyn accent, his portrayal as a trickster, and his catch phrase. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Bugs Bunny Origin: Looney Tunes Gender: Male Age: Over 50 years old (Doesn't age as long as people still laugh at him) Classification: "Wabbit" Powers and Abilities: Toon Force, 4th Wall Awareness, Plot Manipulation, Hammerspace, Regeneration (High-Godly), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts (Has some experience with boxing and wrestling. Easily beats up Yosemite Sam and two thugs. Beats another thug batman-style.), Slight Stealth Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 8 and 10. Stays young as long as people still laugh at him. Made a Grim Reaper give up in taking his soul for some time. He has tried to kill Bugs in later episodes, but still continues to fail. One time Bugs eraesed his name from the Grim Rabbit's list. Implied to have given trouble to the Devil himself.), Resurrection, Electricity Manipulation (Can control lightnings), Elasticity, Flight (Can use his ears to fly), Telepathy (Can use it to read the minds of others and even trasnlate the thoughts of normal animals), Mind Control (Can hypnotize the opponent and can control them by plugging a console into their head. Can snap others out of mind control . His hypnosis can be used to make his victim think they're something else, take full control over them, even influence thephysical capabilities of them and its effects could last at least for hours. Successfully brainwashed Elmer, even after he made him nearly as smart as himself, despite the fact that Elmer was immune to the effects of famous doctor's and Marvin's hypnosis. That same doctor could hypnotize Yosemite Sam, who can function without his brain. Marvin was able to hypnotize Speedy, who was immune to Sylvester's hypnotic notes.), Resistance to Mind (Didn't lose his mentality after drinking the Hyde Juice, which makes the one who consumes it more murderous, being shot by Marvin's space-time gun, which devolved him into a primitive version of himself and even when he gets transmuted. Resisted hypnosis from a wizard, Elmer and Marvin. Was unaffected by the effects of the bewitched flute), Memory, Gravity, Sleep, Darkness, Empathy (Wasn't attractedby Sam, after he atethe witch wafer,which makes the onewho eats it irresistible temporarily.Is looney enought to be immune to angst), Radiation (Was unbothered after consuming several radioactiveproducts mutiple times.), Poison (Quickly recovers after being exposed to chemical warfare. Endures multiple bites from a venomous snake. Shrugs off the effects of a chemical that made other toons go nuts.) and Fire Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can hit intagible beings,eat ghost carrots, walk on clouds, hit them, move smoke like a curtain and put out hellfire), Data Manipulation, Magic, Transmutation (His luck once turned bullets into coins. He alongside Daffy morphed various CN characters into gumballs. Kicks a football hard enough to shatter it like glass when it made contact with the net. Returned playing cards to normal after dicing and mixing them into a juice. Turned his carrot into a credit card.), Sand Manipulation with Acme Quicksand, Body Control (Can stretch his limbs and grow extra arms), Immersion (Can enter mirror reflections, newspapers, TV channels, pictures and bring objects from there to reality), Causality Manipulation (Granted and undid a wish that altered history), Possibly Acausality (Was unaffected by that wish and like Wile.E Coyote should be unaffected from having a previous page of his own story altered ), Text Manipulation (Both inside and outside of fiction.Can use magic spells.), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Time Reversal ,Time Stop, Time Travel viaburrowing,ACME Time-Helmet and time machines, Fast Forward Time), Preparation, Cloth Manipulation (Can instantly wear his disguise by spinning around), Magma Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Illusion Creation, BFR (Can send people into movies, a video game, New Jersey with the Blue Donut, a virtual world and a post apocalytic future with the Red Donut. Can also use magic to teleport others away.), Gravity Manipulation , Duplication, Biological Manipulation (Can use magic to change other people's hair and nail model. Has changed the structure of people's jaw and teeth.), Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation with Magic Hat, Invisibility with invisibility potion, Supernatural Luck (So lucky he causes misfortunate to others, even to those who are lucky themselves like the Grim Rabbit 2:45), Void Manipulation (Can survive in a void and erase living being with a giant pencil ), Creation (with art supplies and magic), TechnologicalManipulation, Dream Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Can use hypnosis to put others to sleep. Can instantly put himself to sleep with ACME Sleep Pills.), Teleportation, Clairvoyance as Harvey, Age Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Transformation with Hyde juice, Enhanced Senses (Enhanced senses of hearing and vision. Got enhanced smelling after an experiment. Can sense when gold is near via short body spasms. Has another sense that warns him when his being watched. Fought ninjas underground.), Sound Manipulation (Can shout high enough to break ice. His singing can break a mirror and cause all the leaves of a nearby tree to fall . Can suck up noises with a vacuum cleaner.), Dimensional Travel as the Narrator, Attack Reflection (Can pull out mirrors that deflect magic, hypnosis and size rays. Redirected an arrow and bullets with tubes. Reflected a laser so powerful that it could vaporize the Earth and Daffy with a reflector. By defying logic can redirect damage he has taken to others.), Questionable Resistance to Transmutation (Weared off the effect of the Magic Powder , Marvin's atomizer didn't work on him. Returned to normal after being turn into another character.), Death Manipulation (Has touched the Grim Rabbit ans his carrot-scythe without any problem, despite the fact that he killed flowers just by walking near them and his mere presence caused groceries decayed. Quickly digged his way out of the Grim Rabbit's attempt to send him to the underworld at 1:39.), Time Stop, Existence Erasure (Could make a comment before the cartoon was completely restarted, could still move while the animation program got errors and even when the computer he was in shut down.), Size Shrinking and Minor Data Manipulation, Omnipresence Attack Potency: Outerverse Level (Compares to Lobo and has repeatedly messed him up. Normally beats up Daffy and Taz, Daffy hurting Mxy and Taz threatening to eat him. Mxy compares to the Spectre) Speed: Irrelevant (Should scale to Stupor Duck, who can go back in time), possibly Omnipresent as an animator Lifting Strength: Stellar (Scales to Marvin, who can lift the sun, and Yosemite Sam, who can lift a black hole) Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse Level Stamina: Extremely high. Can fight for extended periods of time with the likes of Superman. Can continue to fight even when seriously injured Range: Standard melee range, higher with powers. Standard Equipment: A carrot, a map, the Phantom Zone Projector, the Size Ray, and more with hammerspace Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can reprogram robots, make a carrot-powered car, a time machine, can speak in different languages, is a good trickster, and has far more feats on this level Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 1